Luka
|height=5'6" |weight=112 lbs. |nationality=Hawaiian |occupation=Musician |name = Luka Kanakaua |player = Karina |aliases = Luka, Pele, the Witch of Waikiki |eyes = Green (& Black?) |hair = Black & Blue |birthplace = Hawaii |hometown = A Hotel (currently) |marital = Single |relatives = None Alive |powers = Foxfire |abilities = Music (Guitar, Singing, Lyrics, Dancing); Firearms; Confidence; Surfing |equipment = Bass guitar & associated gear, Lunesilver weapon, assorted ammunition, leather jacket(s), more clothes than necessary, more money than most, smartphone(s), MacBook Air, six sets of headphones (of varying type), and other various accessories, surfboard |footnotes = All information is considered OOC unless noted.}} 'Appearance' To call Luka 'pretty' is something of an understatement. Her mixed heritage—white, Hawaiian and a sliver of Korean—started with excellent bone structure, high cheekbones and strong features, and she grew into that potential like whoa. Her eyes are incredibly green. She is often seen to wear thick black eyeliner in an exotic sweep at her temples and along her nose—a design that only accentuates and mimics the black line of a fox's eyes, and her makeup ranges from subtler to vivid depending on the need. She stands at an average 5'6", about 112 pounds, give or take. Her skin is tanned, smooth and glows with good health and what some might call 'island living'. Her straight black hair is thick, fringed at the bangs and dyed in parts with shades of blue. The stain of color continues into her skin. She sports tattoos just below her nape that crawl over both shoulders and over the entirety of both arms. It begins with a dragon, becomes lotus blossoms at her shoulders, and eases into other stunning designs that seem a mix of Asian cultures. Though it's not readily apparent, a scripted hiki nō carves into her ribs just under her left breast. Sometimes, white fox ears poke out from her hair at the top of her head. Sometimes they're gone, but she wears contacts that make her green eyes look like they're ringed with insanely thick black and made to look bigger than they really are. Sometimes she has jewelry that looks like claws, and other times it's a fur scarf that looks like fox fur (but isn't). The only constant is her eyeliner and the thick, overly fluffy bulk of the two fox tails that hang out from her waistband. The fur is arctic white, with black and gray mottling—she's gone on record calling them 'antiques' left from her European grandmother, which explains why they're so soft. 'Background' 'Fae' Among the Kami of Takamagahara, there was a young kitsune who preferred to investigate others' beds than remain attached to the paths she was meant to ward. Keala was never less than a troublemaker, a true Casanova whose love for beauty led her—and those whose appearances caught her roving eye—astray. If Inari had plans for this particular guardian spirit, Keala didn't linger long enough to earn her place among them. As must happen, sometimes sooner rather than later, depending on who is doing the seducing and who catches them doing it, Keala's forays proved to be disastrous. She can't even remember which tryst caused what backlash, but she skipped out with the help of a few satisfied companions before the trouble caught up with her. Abandoning her post and those who had come to like the wayward kitsune, Keala made her way to Earth—where, it was rumored, she'd have her pick of the prettiest and adventure forever. 'Mortal' The truth of the mortal who became Luka has been lost to the centuries. What's known is that she was a mixed child of multiple cultures—not unheard of in Hawaii, even back then, but definitely unspoken in polite circles. Her life was no doubt difficult, and likely fraught with the bigotry inherent in closed communities. She was a talented creation of the islands, and decidedly pretty; that much is clear by the very nature of the kitsune who came to her. Like speaks to like, and it may have seemed like the gods themselves offered the girl their blessings in the form of a pointy-faced fox with a single tail. 'Fatebound' The years pass by and the kitsune Fatebound took on the name Luka—until it's all that exists. For centuries, she lived and operated out of Hawaii. She was there when King Kamehame II abolished kapu and ended the worship of the old ways. She was there when the Western world flooded the islands, and watched as the Monarchistic nobles took on the 'civilized' ways of the West, even as the commoners clung to the traditional values. Through the mass influx of other cultures, the Civil War that didn't touch the islands but shaped their politics, and all the way through the World Wars, Luka remained a staunch islander—her love for Hawaii transcends all cultures, borders, and demands. And if her presence—sometimes open and other times merely a urban legend—contributed to rumors of a mysterious witch in Waikiki, that's just Hawaiian gods for you. And Luka herself is relatively closemouthed about this time. Only a few know her history as it is. It wasn't until relatively recently that Luka stepped back into the open. Now, as effortlessly part of this modern world as anyone born to it, she rolls with six other people in a K-pop inspired band called SINCRU-7. How she possibly went from urban legend to pop/rock star is anyone's guess, but the members of the band are as staunchly protective of her as she is of them. They're working on coming to America, where the pop/rock genre fusion is more widely appreciated. Since her friends Chiaru and Torian have coincidentally set up shop in King George City, Luka saw it as a likely place to set up her own base of operations—it's not the islands, but it's close enough for a quick ride. And she owes the two a little something. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' *Torian: While it might seem strange for a King to be friends with a commoner—and a kitsune commoner, at that—there's no doubt that Luka and Torian share a bond that leaves room for sushi and drinks. They are sometimes seen to dine out together, and when they do, it's invariably filled with laughter, 'no shit, there I was' battlefield stories, and nostalgia. Luka's obvious affections for him could leave a lot of room for gossip—not that this stops her. *Chiaru: People who claim the Unseelie don't know honor have never met the Revenant Luka calls 'Chi-chan'. Even her enemies know that she's got more honor than most—and that includes the Seelie. Luka and Chiaru might seem something of an Odd Couple, but its clear that their ties go back a long, long time. Whatever the kitsune's obsessions with surface appearance is, her friendship with Chiaru transcends this. She's more affectionate with the much more reserved Unseelie Blackguard than she is with almost anyone else. And though she may not be as up on pop culture as Luka is, Luka is happy to translate everything for her—or as has been said, she's the Castiel to her and Resh's Dean and Sam. *Zephyr: There is zero doubt that Luka has noticed just how pretty the raijou is. Like whoa. The two appear to hang out quite a bit, sharing a lot of byplay out in public. Luka thinks Zephyr is funny, brave, smart, and—if you ask her—"seems to have his shit together." High praise, even if it is delivered with a smirk. *Resh Khamere: Such pretty up in here. Luka isn't entirely sold on where Resh sits on her list of people to pay attention to, but his friendship with Chiaru has already made pretty solid in-roads. As the Man of Letters to Luka's Hunter—the Sam to her more playboy Dean—he catches most of the pop culture references she throws around, and they banter like old friends. If she comes on a little strong, that's just classic Luka. *Pearl: So much pretty up in here. Luka's interest in Pearl might just be friendly, but it's hard to tell. Even so, she's spent some time with the Enchanted Maiden and seems to genuinely like her—calls her 'Rainbow Dash' and invites her to hang out, anyway. *Judas: Luka hates dogs. Or, as is rather more correct, is afraid of them. Her opinions on Judas as a person are colored by Judas' insistence on being a dog-like Fae, but as Luka has been heard to say with a sigh, "Bitches, man. Bitches." She probably means the dog variety. 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: * Love: * Beauty: Unseelie * Power: * Passion: * Change: Tropes * Face of the Band: As the only member of SINCRU-7, a K-pop/rock fusion band, who lives and operates out of King George City, Luka is for all intents and purposes the "face of the band" in the Chronicles of the Domain of Brasswork Sorrows. * I Am What I Am: And what she is happens to be Difficult but Awesome. She varies from Proud to be a Geek to Face of the Band to surfer girl to Proud Beauty to Friendly Sniper (a bonafide Girl with Guns and her trusty Swiss Army Gun), and no matter the crazy lengths she hits, she Regrets Nothing. She is what she is. * Overrated and Underleveled: A Long Time Bound or Ancient Fae does not get any extra points for their character at chargen. This leads to a serious lack of development in the hundreds to thousands of years said characters have been alive—story indicates they achieved something, ''but their character sheet does not reflect this. For purposes of gameplay, this decided lack of skill merged with lofty reputation or story is conveniently ignored. Metadata 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme: BIGBANG - Fantastic Baby *'Motivation: 'Fall Out Boy - Save Rock & Roll *'Current Status: 'Iz Kamakawiwo'ole - Over the Rainbow & What a Wonderful World *'Comeback Fight: 'Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix '''Art & Inspiration *[http://souracid.deviantart.com/art/Sail-away-494237026|'Sail Away' by SourAcid] 'Live Action' Choosing an actress is always hard with a character whose ethnicity is mixed to certain specifics, but if I had total choice, I'd skew Luka away from my own physical limitations and let her roots really show on screen. Arden Cho Category:Seelie Category:Gorias Category:Active PC Category:Character